Vampires and Love
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Vampires have only high end jobs. Humans are their slaves/food. Humans are bought and sold and Mike is sold to Harvey. AU and Slash. Caring/Loving Harvey and Loving/Shy Mike
1. Chapter 1

Vampires and Love

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Vampires have only high end jobs. Humans are their slaves/food. Humans are bought and sold and Mike is sold to Harvey. AU and Slash. Caring/Loving Harvey and Loving/Shy Mike

_**Prologue**_

_Vampires rule the world. There were hundred thousands of them. They had all the power and wealth. Vampires had the high end jobs like doctors and lawyers. Humans on the other hand had factory jobs/low pay jobs or were sold to vampires as slaves. For humans you wanted to be ugly. Only the pretty humans were slaves all the rest made the lavish lifestyle of vampires possible. Vampires could turn humans but that hasn't happened in hundreds of years. Humans despised vampires and vampires despised humans. Vampires treated their humans cruel and most humans ended up dead. _

_The Specter family was one of the most know vampire families. All vampires respected them and humans feared them. Any human who was sent to the Specter family usual ended up in a body bag. The Specter's weren't cruel to their humans the humans died of natural causes said the medical examiner. The oldest son Harvey always had the most died humans. He didn't hurt any of his humans. In fact he loved all of them. He requested only men since Harvey was gay. Harvey didn't share to all that he was but his brother Patrick and his parents knew. _

_Mike's family was nothing special. Mike's father was a factory worker, and his mother was a blood mobile nurse. His grandmother was a seamstress that made long dresses for vampires. Mike on the other hand was a bike messenger. He was also was very attractive. Blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a lean body form all the biking. His parents were always worried about Mike being sold into slavery, but they died before they saw him being sold. The day after Mike's parents died Mike was sold into slavery. _

_**Present time**_

Mike was shaking in his chair. He was almost up to be sold. He was backstage and then he heard the dreaded word "Sold! For 50,000 dollars." Mike looked up and saw a big vampire stand in front of him. "Up." Mike stood and then was dragged onto the stage.

"Ooh ladies… we have a pretty boy here. Blonde hair, and gosh striking blue eyes. Lean physique. What's your name beautiful?" The vampire put the microphone in front of Mike. "Mike." The vampire laughed. "Full name please." Mike rolled his eyes "Michael James Ross."

"Beautiful name Michael." The vampire leaned in and sniffed at Mike's neck. He sighed and smiled. "We will start the bidding at 25,000 dollars. Do I have 25,000?" One bidder held up on. The auction went on for a few minutes. "Do I have 10 million dollars?"

"20 million dollars." A deep voice called out from the back. Mike looked up in awe. "20 million going once, going twice, Sold to the man for 20 million. Please come collect your prize sir." Mike scanned the crowd to see movements. Then a hand was on his arm and Mike looked over a gasped inwardly. The vampire was beautiful. Slicked brown hair, thick lips, he had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He had two moles above his left eye.

'God he is so beautiful.' Mike thought as the man smiled at him. "Let's go." The man said. His voice was rich and deep and Mike melted into him. The man wrapped an arm around him and escorted Mike back to behind the stage and out the back door. A black car was waiting for them. The man opened the door for Mike, and closed it behind him.

"Ok Ray let's go home." The man said. Ray nodded and drove off. It was about 10 minutes and Mike felt a hand on his thigh. He looked over and his owner was smiling at him.

"Michael. My name is Harvey Specter, and I'm your master, but I don't want you to call me master. I prefer Harvey. Also I live with my parents and brother. My parents are Gordon and Erin Specter. My brother is Patrick, but call him Paddy if you want to fluster him. Also there is no reason to be afraid. We don't treat humans horribly like everyone thinks we are nice and treat every human like family because they are. So do you prefer Michael or Mike?" Harvey said. Mike cleared his throat. "Mike I prefer Mike." He whispered. Harvey brushed a hand over Mike's cheek.

"No need to be shy or scared Mike. I won't hurt you I promise. I'm very gentle when I bite. Have you ever been bite before?" Mike shook his head no, and Harvey brushed a hand over Mike's cheek. "I will be very gentle for our first time." Mike thanked him with his eyes. A few minutes later the car pulled up to a huge mansion. The house looked old, it was made of gray bricks. The gardens in the front were beautiful and bright. All shades of purples, reds, oranges, and yellows littered the front lawn. There was a gravel driveway that a black Ferrari was parked on.

'Damn nice car.' Mike thought. The car stopped and Harvey quickly got out and opened the door for Mike. Harvey extended his hand out and Mike grasped it, and pulled himself out. Harvey placed a hand on Mike's hips and led him inside. A man that looked like Harvey but with a giant smile on his face walked up.

"Damn Harv he is a looker. So pretty, so how much did you pay for this gorgeous creature?" The man asked. Mike guessed it was Patrick, Harvey's brother, and he blushed at the attention he was getting from both gorgeous men.

"Nothing I can't pay back in a week. You know me being New York's best closer. And Mike was 20 million." Harvey said with a smile on his face. Patrick whistled and shook his head. Harvey pasted by him and Mike followed. A pale man opened the door and greeted Harvey and nodded at Mike. Harvey led him throughout the enormous house. Harvey opened the door to his room and asked Mike politely to sit on his bed. Mike did as he was told, and Harvey went to the closet and grabbed a black t-shirt. He stripped off the suit jacket, tie, vest, and white polo shirt. He put on the black shirt and slowly made his way over to Mike.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Harvey said as he laid Mike down on the bed and straddled him. Harvey took off Mike's shirt and pressed feather light kisses to Mike's collar bone and neck. "Breathe and relax." Harvey whispered as he leaned in. He licked the spot where he was going to bite. Mike shivered and willed himself to relax.

Harvey smiled and bit down into Mike's neck. "Ah!" Mike gasped Harvey placed one hand on Mike hips and one intertwined with Mikes hand. Harvey took in a long drag and moaned as the blood hit his tongue. 'So sweet, so savory, and god so tasty.' Harvey thought as he sucked in another large amount of Mike's sweet blood. Mike on the other hand was getting hard like really hard. Mike's hand that wasn't intertwined with Harvey's was gripping the sheets. Mike became flushed and Harvey noticed and smirked. He slid his fangs out of Mike and whispered in his ear.

"It's normal for your first feed to be arousing. I will take care of it in a second. And you have the sweetest blood I have ever tasted." Harvey's breath was hot against his ear, and it felt so good to have him close to Mike's body. Harvey returned to Mike's neck and slipped his fangs back into his artery. After a few minutes Harvey's stomach was full and Mike was withering. Harvey pulled back and smiled. He licked the fang holes.

"They won't be so present tomorrow if you were worried about the sight of the fang holes." Harvey said quietly. Mike nodded and watched Harvey ogle his naked torso. "Mike do you want me to take care of you? If you say yes then we will be together and I am very possessive of what is mine. If you say no that is ok, and I will leave so you can pleasure yourself." Harvey said. His voice was dark but his tone was pleading. He wanted Mike no he needed Mike. Harvey never felt a connection so strong than with Mike.

"Harvey I want you to take care of me." Mike whispered. Harvey nodded and smirked a little. He pressed himself against Mike and had his wicked way with Mike.

A few hours later Mike and Harvey were lying under the covers and tangled with each other. Mike was lazily kissing Harvey's chest and neck. "Mmm Mike feels good babe." Mike smiled and nipped at Harvey's neck. Harvey smiled and pulled Mike up to look into his eyes.

"Mike I hope I make you happy. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask. I will do anything to make you happy." Mike blushed and then looked away.

"Um Harvey." "Yes my love." Mike looked away ashamed. "My grandmother… she is sick and old. She is living in a nursing home but I can't keep up payments. I don't want to move her to a state facility. Please Harvey can you help her?" Mike pleaded. Harvey saw Mikes eyes fill with tears.

"Consider it done. She can move in her with us. She will be taken care of by the best doctors. I promise she will be good as new in no time." Mike smiled and hugged Harvey tightly.

"Thank you Harvey. Thank you." Mike whispered. Harvey pulled him closer and kissed Mike's temple.

**VAMPIRE HARVEY! Hehe I had to. Ok so I'm think some drama between Harvey and Patrick over Mike. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND INPUT YOUR OPINION! **


	2. Chapter 2

Vampires and Love Chapter 2

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Vampires have only high end jobs. Humans are their slaves/food. Humans are bought and sold and Mike is sold to Harvey. AU and Slash. Caring/Loving Harvey and Loving/Shy Mike

Mike woke up the next morning and smiled. He remembered that him and Harvey made love last night and he enjoyed it so much. Harvey sensed that Mike was up and tightened his arms around Mike.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Harvey asked. Mike melted at Harvey's voice. 'God it sounds like silk is washing over me. So smooth, and so soft.' Mike thought as he rolled over in Harvey's arms.

"Good morning to you too Harvey. I spelt like a baby. Your bed is so comfortable." Harvey smiled and his fangs came through. "Are you sure it was my bed that was that comfortable?" Harvey said cockily. Mike smiled back and leaned up and kissed Harvey gently. Harvey kissed back softly then grew passionate and pulled Mike on top of him.

"Well good morning Harvey." Mike smiled as he felt Harvey's manhood pressed against his thigh. Harvey smiled. Then he got a hungry look in his eyes. Mike nodded and rolled them over. Harvey kissed his neck and slid his fangs in. "Ah" Mike whispered. Harvey was taking big gulps this morning and Mike began to feel dizzy fast.

"Harvey can you please slow down I'm feeling dizzy." Mike slurred. Harvey stopped and pulled back.

"Mike, Mike love how are you feeling now?" Harvey asked. His tone was filled with concern and worry. "Slightly dizzy, nauseous, lightheaded, and I think I'm gonna…"

Just then Mike fainted. "Mike Mike, love, babe, baby!" Harvey yelled. He gently shook Mike and Mike wasn't waking up.

"Thomas get a pint of AB now!" Harvey yelled. Harvey cradled Mike in his chest Thomas an old man with gray hair and a gray beard rushed in and began to hang the bags for Mike's transplant.

"Sir I'm going to ask you to leave so I can finish here. I will call you in when I'm done." Thomas said in his English accent. Thomas was once a field doctor. Thomas saved Gordon's arm from infection and Gordon hired him on the spot as soon as he turned into a vampire. Harvey nodded and left the man to his work. Harvey was outside his room and was pacing franticly. Patrick came walking up and smirked.

"Hey Harv have a bit of trouble with the newbie?" Patrick asked. Harvey stopped pacing and sneered at Patrick and pushed him into the wall. Harvey hissed at Patrick. "Whoa slow down bro. I'm just asking if you had too long of a drag that's all." Harvey continued to sneer and Thomas came out.

"Master Harvey he is ready for your presence again." Harvey nodded and walked away from Patrick. He swiftly went to his bedroom and made his way to Mike. Mike looked a bit paler than usual. His soft featured looked sunken in. Harvey felt so bad about feeding too long.

"Mike… love I am so sorry. I promise never to do that again." Harvey whispered. Mike opened his eyes and smiled.

"Harvey I don't care. You fed too long that's ok. It's part of being a vampire and its kinda expected from my part. I forgive you Harvey." Mike said. He smiled a little and watched Harvey's eyes light up.

"Mike… thank you." Harvey whispered softly. He leaned in and gently kissed Mike. Mike kissed back and Harvey felt his blood lust rising. Harvey broke the kiss and got and laid down next to Mike to take him in his arms. Thomas came back in 10 minutes later to check on Mike.

He saw Harvey and Mike curled against each other. They were freely talking and Mike was giggling. Thomas was always happy to see Harvey happy but he knew that it would end soon. It usually did. Somehow all the men Harvey takes to be his all die in less than a year. No one knows who it is. After the loss Harvey goes into hiding and a deep depression. Thomas can't see Harvey go into that depression again.

Thomas thinks of Harvey as a son and treats him like one too. Thomas smiled at the sight and cleared his throat to let the lovers know his presence.

"How are you feeling Michael?" "Much better thank you…" Mike said as he waited for Thomas to fill him in on his name.

"Thomas sir. Thomas Collins." Thomas answered. Mike smiled at him and Thomas gave a smirk back. Thomas walked over and checked the bag of blood and checked Mike's vitals. Harvey watched intensely. He knew Thomas would never try to mate with Mike but the animal inside him told him to protect what was his. Mike was feeling better and Thomas nodded and left the room.

"So how are you feeling love?" Harvey asked as he kissed Mike's shoulder. "Better thank you for asking." Mike answered. Harvey smiled and leaned in and kissed Mike gently. A knock on the door pulled Mike away from Harvey. Harvey growled silently. "Come in." Patrick walked in and smiled.

"Hey Mikey feelin better?" Harvey tightened his hold on Mike and growled lowly. "Harv no need to be jealous. I have my food and you have yours. Now let's be civil I was just wondering how Mike was doing. So Mike how are you feeling?"

Mike swallowed hard. He had a bad feeling about Patrick, but he answered. "Fine I'm feeling fine." He softly said. "Next time Michael speak up." Patrick said in a raised voice. Harvey pulled away from Mike and sat up. He intimidated Patrick with his eyes and Patrick stepped down by leaving the room.

Mike curled into himself and hugged himself tightly. Harvey looked down and felt his heart break a little. He was furious at Patrick, but he was hurt that he would do that to Mike. Harvey laid a hand on Mike's back but Mike flinched away. Harvey pulled back.

"Mike I'm sorry Patrick yelled at you. I promise I will never raise my voice at you in an angry tone." Harvey whispered. Mike looked back at him, and then back at the door.

They stayed like that for a few until Mike uncurled himself and wrapped his arms around Harvey and pulled himself close to Harvey's body. Harvey cuddled him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. "Harvey promise me you won't leave me alone with Patrick. I have a bad feeling with him."

"I promise Mike. I won't leave you alone with him." Harvey said in Mike's neck.

_**A few months later…**_

Mike was reading Lѐs Miserables in Harvey's bed and Harvey was sucking greedily on Mike's neck. He was very hungry today and he tried to be patient.

"Harvey do you need me to lay down?" Harvey stopped sucking and whispered harshly "Yes I'm sorry but yes." Mike nodded and closed the book. "No bookmark?" "Nope I remember what page I'm on." Harvey shrugged and straddled Mike and dove back into his delicious blood. Mike closed his eyes and let Harvey get his fill.

Harvey got full and laid next to Mike. Mike began to read again. "Love how do you know what page you were on? It was an hour ago when you put the book down."

"I have an eidetic memory. Meaning I remember everything. Like I remember all the books I read. Also all papers like the file you brought home the other day. It said that Mr. Cole was filing bankruptcy because he had a couple shelf companies and the all failed."

Harvey was astounded. He had never known anyone with that kind of memory.

"Recite the first line from Shakespeare's _Othello_." Harvey demanded.

"_Tush! never tell me; I take it much unkindly_

_That thou, Iago, who hast had my purse_

_As if the strings were thine, shouldst know of this." _Mike recited perfectly. Harvey was gaping then he smiled.

"Amazing. So you really remember everything?" Mike nodded and turned the page. Harvey smiled even bigger. He leaned over and closed the book in Mike's hands and kissed him passionately.

Mike was startled and then he began to kiss back. Patrick barged in and grabbed Mike.

"Patrick what are you doing?!" Harvey yelled as he ran after them. Patrick dragged Mike to his room and closed and locked the door. Mike was shaking and Patrick growled. "On the bed. Now." Mike slowly made his way and Patrick got impatient and threw him on the bed.

Mike landed on his stomach. "Oomph." Mike huffed. He tried to get up but Patrick was on top of him. Patrick pushed him down and ripped his shirt collar. Patrick gave a quick lick to his lips then dove into his dinner.

Mike whimpered as Patrick slid his fangs into him. He was not gently like Harvey Patrick was rough and angry when he feed from Mike. Mike felt himself getting very dizzy. "Patrick please stop." Patrick wouldn't stop. There was banging on the door and Mike knew it was Harvey. "Harvey." Mike whispered. Patrick snarled and ripped his fangs out. Mike yelled at the tops of his lungs.

Mike screamed and sat up. He was breathing harshly and he was in Harvey's bed. Harvey sat up and rubbed Mike's back. "Hey babe you ok?" Harvey asked as he pulled Mike close. Mike was shaking and then he tried to calm down.

'Just a dream. Just a dream. I'm ok I'm with Harvey.' Mike repeated until he calmed down. Harvey felt the calm over Mike and pulled him back down. Mike curled close and fell back asleep.

'Got to ask him about his dream in the morning.' Harvey thought as he kissed the top of Mike's head. Harvey closed his eyes and listened to Mike's heartbeat, and he quickly fell back asleep.

**WOO HOO CHAPTER 2! READ AND REVIEW MY LOVES!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vampires and Love Chapter 3

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Vampires have only high end jobs. Humans are their slaves/food. Humans are bought and sold and Mike is sold to Harvey. AU and Slash. Caring/Loving Harvey and Loving/Shy Mike.

**Ok never meant to confuse anyone. It was a few months in Mike's dream. It has as only been like a day. Sorry for the confusion my loves but I love all the review they make me SO HAPPY!**

Mike opened his eyes abruptly and shot up. He was panting and a hand was on his. He looked over and it was Harvey. His eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"Mike oh thank God you are ok. I'm sorry I am so so sorry. I never meant to take that much, and I thought you would wake up…" Harvey rambled. Mike rubbed his head, and shook the grogginess away.

"Harvey what are you talking about?" "He is talking about taking too much of your blood and you not waking up for a full day." A voice said behind Harvey. It was his father Gordon. His wife Erin was right next to him.

Gordon was a strong looking man. Harvey and Patrick looked a lot like him. Angled features, deep brown eyes, and great hair. He walked over and put a comforting hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"Hello Michael." Gordon said in a deep sultry voice*. Mike stilled and looked down. "Michael you can speak." Mike looked at Harvey with a terrified expression. Harvey nodded and gestured his towards his father.

"Hello sir." Mike said in a small voice. "How are you feeling Michael?" Gordon asked. "I'm feeling fine sir." Gordon nodded and turned to Harvey.

"Harvey how are you feeling?" "I feel like shit father. I can't believe I did that to Mike." Harvey jumped up and rushed out of the room. Gordon followed Harvey and called out his name. A hand brushed against Mike's forehead and Mike turned to see Erin Specter.

Erin was a bit fuller in the face, green eyes, short brown hair, and a small smile on her lips.

"Hello I'm Erin Harvey and Patrick's mother. Do you prefer Michael or Mike?" Mike smiled on the inside he remembered Harvey asking the same question. "Mike Mrs. Specter."

"Please call me Erin sweetie. Now how are you really feeling because anyone could tell that you were lying." Mike blushed and looked away. "Horrible actually. Erin do you believe in premonitions?"

"Personally no but I will believe anything you tell me." Erin said. Her voice was laden with concern.

"I had this dream where Harvey and I were just lounging in bed when Patrick barged into our room and dragged me into his room. He threw me onto the bed and began to… began to feed on me. I didn't do anything. I didn't try to shake him or throw him off me I let him feed off me. Then Harvey was banging on the door and Patrick ripped his fangs out of me. I screamed and then woke up from the dream. Well that dream at least. God I was so scared and I thought that I was going to die." Mike said as he hugged himself.

Erin felt sorry for the boy. She sat next to him and hugged him close to her. Mike leaned against her and cried silently. He hadn't felt this motherly love since his mother died. He treasured it and wanted to keep her close.

"Mike if you even need someone other than Harvey to talk to please don't hesitate to find me. Also that goes for anything like a hug or some motherly advice." Erin said with a smile on her face. Mike looked at her and began to cry some more. "Why are you crying love?"

"Because I miss my mom!" Mike cried out loud. Mike cuddled closer to Erin and Erin tightened her grip on Mike. She hushed him, but Mike wouldn't stop crying. Erin smiled and began to sing a lullaby for Mike.

" _Lullaby, and good night,_

_You're your mother's delight,_

_Shining angels beside_

_My darling abide._

_Soft and warm is your bed,_

_Close your eyes and rest your head._

_Soft and warm is your bed,_

_Close your eyes and rest your head."_

Mike smiled as hummed along with Erin. Erin finished the lullaby and Mike felt so much better. Erin smiled down at Mike and kissed his forehead. Mike smiled and got up. Mike smiled at Erin and she smiled back. He left to go find Harvey.

"You don't understand I could have killed him!" Mike heard shouting from the library and it was Harvey and Gordon. "But you didn't son that's the good thing about this situation. You know your limit with Mike now and now you can be more careful with him." Gordon said in a calm voice. Mike pressed his ear to the door and silence was all Mike heard.

The door opened and Harvey was looking at Mike who was standing at the door. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen in but I wanted to find you and tell you that I was ok." Mike said as he started to walk away. Harvey stopped him and pulled him close.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was scared that I lost you, and I promise I will never do that again." Harvey whispered to Mike. Mike nodded and took in a deep breath of Harvey.

'Mmmm pine and cinnamon. Spicy but earthy.' Mike thought. Harvey pulled back and brushed a kiss onto Mike's cheek. Gordon appeared and watched his son place the kiss onto Mike's cheek. He smiled and returned to the library.

"Mike why don't we talk later? I still need to finish the conversation with my father." Harvey suggested. "Yeah I will be in your room." Mike said. Harvey nodded and kissed Mike gently and left to return to his father.

Mike was making his way back to Harvey's room when Patrick appeared from around the corner. Mike put his head down and sped up his walk.

"Mikey that you? Wow didn't think you were going to make it or be awake by now. But I'm glad you are." Patrick said as he stopped Mike. Mike looked down and Patrick roughly grabbed Mike's chin and brought it up to his face. Patrick smiled to where his fangs were showing. Mike stiffed up and tried to pull away but Patrick had a grip on him.

"Now now love don't be like that. You look so tasty right now Mikey. Let me taste you." Patrick whispered as he leaned into Mike's neck. Mike yanked himself back and out of Patrick's grip. Mike turned to run but he hit a body before he could get more than a step.

Mike looked up and it was Harvey. Harvey looked angry, but he didn't say a word. All he did was wrap an arm around Mike's waist and pulled him close to his side. Patrick chuckled and walked to Mike.

"Soon Mikey soon." Patrick whispered to Mike. He walked away and Harvey picked Mike up bridal style and went to his room. He set Mike on the bed and paced in front of Mike.

"How long? How long have you and Patrick be blood buddies?" Harvey said as he raised his voice. Mike began to fidget and he looked down at his feet. Harvey stopped pacing.

"Michael look at me." Harvey demanded. Mike knew he couldn't disobey so he looked at Harvey. "Tell me how long!" Harvey shouted. Mike felt tears began to fill his eyes.

"I'm not doing anything with Patrick." Mike whispered. "Louder!" Harvey shouted. "I'm not doing anything with Patrick." Mike said a little bit louder than before. Harvey began to pace again. Mike looked down at his feet again.

"Did I say you could look down? Look at me!" Harvey shouted. Mike swore anyone in the house could hear Harvey yell. Harvey went over to the wall and punched a hole into it. Mike jumped as the wall crumbled. Harvey looked at Mike, and Mike could swear Harvey's eyes were red. He slowly began to make it way over to Mike when Erin rushed in and stepped in front of her son.

"Walk away." She whispered when Harvey got close. Harvey hissed at his mother then walked away. Erin turned to see Mike curled into himself crying. She rushed over and took the frightened boy into his arms. "It's not you its Patrick he is angry with. He loves you very much and he is just frustrated and angry at his brother for doing this."

Mike nodded and wrapped his arms around Erin. She rocked him slowly back and forth until Mike calmed down and fell asleep. Erin tucked Mike in and brushed her fingers through his hair. She turned off the light and let the boy sleep.

Erin found Harvey in her rose garden and she sat next to him. "Gonna hiss at me again?" Erin asked quietly. Harvey shook his head no and dropped his head lower. "Come here." Erin said as he pulled Harvey's head to her shoulder.

Harvey sniffled and buried his face into his mother's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm just so angry at Patrick going after Mike. I mean I love Mike and it has only been a few days. Is that wrong mom?"

"No honey. I mean I fell in love with your father the moment I saw him. It's the same with you my love." "Mom how can I show him I love him after I scared him so badly?"

"Give him time to get comfortable with you again then show him how much he means to you. After a while showing him you love him will be like breathing. Natural and flawless."

Harvey nodded and kissed his mother's cheek softly. "I love you mom." "I love you too Harvey." Harvey got up and made his way back to his room. He saw Mike sleeping peacefully and Harvey stripped down to go to bed. He cuddled close to Mike and let his breathing be his soft lullaby.

**Ok it looks bad but everything will work out. So be patient and let love take it's course. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Vampires and Love Chapter 4

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Vampires have only high end jobs. Humans are their slaves/food. Humans are bought and sold and Mike is sold to Harvey. AU and Slash. Caring/Loving Harvey and Loving/Shy Mike.

**I LOVE ALL THE COMMENTS/REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY SO CONTUNIE WITH THEM PLEASE!**

Mike woke up and felt something warm against his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Harvey sleeping. He was slightly snoring, and he looked peaceful. Mike smiled for a moment then he remembered how mad Harvey was at him. He even yelled at Mike. Mike had never been so scared in his life. Mike began to shuffle away from Harvey, but then Harvey opened his eyes.

"Mike?" Harvey whispered. Mike rolled out of the bed and ran to the door. "Mike stay please." Harvey begged. Mike stopped and kept his front to the door. Harvey felt so bad for yelling at Mike yesterday.

"Mike come here please." Harvey whispered. Mike obeyed and came back to Harvey. He didn't look at Harvey he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the door. Harvey sighed and began to speak.

"Mike I am so sorry for yelling yesterday. I had no right to yell because of what Patrick did. I saw the fear in your eyes but I chose to ignore it. And for that I am sorry. I'm sorry that I yelled and I'm sorry that Patrick tried to suck your blood." Harvey said with the most apologetic tone he could muster.

'No no don't believe him. He will just do it again then he will apologize again and the cycle of abuse will continue… but he sounded so sincere about it.' Mike thought as he turned to look at Harvey.

"Harvey you really scared me… I don't know if I can trust you again." Mike whispered softly. Harvey nodded and touched Mike's back lightly.

"I will do whatever it takes to get you to trust me again. I swear to you." Harvey said as he stroked Mike's back. Mike leaned into the touch of the older man and then pulled back a little. He wanted Harvey to gain his trust again and he didn't want it by Harvey being sexually with him.

Over the next few months Harvey began to slowly regain Mike's trust. He was soft and gentle with Mike. He made breakfast in bed for him, he took him on romantic picnics through the rose garden, and he barely fed from Mike. Mike noticed how pale Harvey was and he insisted that Harvey feed from him.

"Harvey you make a ghost look tan, please feed." Harvey shook his head and brushed Mike's cheek. "No love I can't I want you to enjoy me feeding and I don't want you to be afraid when I feed."

"Harvey I'm not afraid! I enjoy when you feed off me! I feel so loved by you and I feel so connected to you. Like we are connected soul to soul. And I never want to ever lose that feeling so please please Harvey feed from me." Mike said. Harvey heard the desperation and passion in Mike's voice. He stood up and picked Mike up bridal style and rushed to his room.

"Let me know if I hurt you." Harvey whispered. He set Mike down on the bed and draped himself over Mike. Mike closed his eyes and relished at the feeling of Harvey's warm breath rushing over his skin. He felt Harvey dipped his head lower and begin to kiss his neck softly. Mike moaned and Harvey smiled and began to nibbled at the sensitive skin in front of him.

"Harvey." Mike moaned. Harvey slid his fangs down from his gums, and as gently as he could bit down into Mike and took a long drag. Harvey moaned loudly. He missed the taste of Mike's blood and he intended to slowly enjoy it.

After a few minutes Harvey took a last little sip then pulled back from Mike's neck. "Mmmm great idea love I feel so much better." Mike smiled and rolled onto Harvey.

"Told you." Mike teased. Harvey smiled and pecked Mike's lips. "By the way Harvey I trust you and forgive you." Harvey smiled brightly and passionately kissed Mike. "Mike you don't know how happy you have made me. I promise I will never do that to you again." Mike nodded and kissed Harvey's jaw line. Harvey smiled and looked down at Mike.

Harvey melted at Mike's features. His soft golden hair, his pink lips, and those blue eyes made Harvey want to dive in and never get out. Harvey sat back on legs and pulled Mike up with him. Mike was on his knees as well. He started at Harvey for a moment then smiled slightly. Harvey leaned and pecked Mike's cheek.

"Come on." Harvey whispered as he pulled Mike to his feet. "Where are we going Harvey?" Harvey smiled and led the way to his parent's room. He knocked and Thomas opened the door. "Master Harvey, Mike pleasant surprise. Is there something you need?"

"Yes Thomas I need to speak with my parents." Harvey said. There was a hint of joy in his voice that Harvey tried to keep down but couldn't. Mike looked at Harvey and was confused but also nervous. But there was also a hint of excitement fluttering in his chest. Thomas nodded and let Harvey and Mike through. Harvey held Mike's and guided him to the fireplace in Gordon and Erin's room.

Gordon and Erin were reading on the couch in front of the fire. Harvey brought Mike over in front of his parents.

"Mom, Dad I want to tell you something, and I was hoping I could get your blessing on this. I love Mike more than I have ever loved anyone in all my life and I want to marry him and mate with him. If he will have me of course." Harvey said as he looked at Mike.

"Harvey are you sure you want to marry me?" Mike asked in a small voice. Harvey leaned in and gently kissed Mike. "Yes Mike I do." Mike felt love and joy blossom in his heart. He did love Harvey and he wanted to marry him.

"Yes yes Harvey I will marry you, and mate with you!" Mike almost shouted. Harvey picked him up and swung him around gently. Gordon and Erin stood up in delight and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Erin hugged Mike tightly and Gordon hugged his son in a giant bear hug.

Harvey and Mike went back to Harvey's room and Harvey picked mike up again and danced with him around the room. Mike was laughing and so was Harvey. Harvey pulled Mike close and began to sing to him.

"_I can't stop loving you_

_I've made up my mind_

_To live in memory of the lonesome times_

_I can't stop wanting you_

_It's useless to say_

_So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday_

_Dreams of yesterday" _

Harvey sang softly. His breath was warm against Mike's face. Mike smiled and kissed Harvey's tenderly. "Ray Charles very nice touch Harvey."

"Hey it's a classic. And thank you I try to be romantic once in a while." Harvey said as he leaned in and kissed Mike again. Mike kissed back automatically and Harvey guided them to the bed. Mike got on first and Harvey crawled on top without breaking their kiss. The passion and heat began to grow. That night the consummated the engagement.

**YES! CHAPTER 4! ALSO MY FIRST STORY POST IN COLLEGE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Vampires and Love Chapter 5

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Vampires have only high end jobs. Humans are their slaves/food. Humans are bought and sold and Mike is sold to Harvey. AU and Slash. Caring/Loving Harvey and Loving/Shy Mike.

**Ok sorry about the lack of updates I have been figuring out how to write/ end this story I HAVE AN IDEA and it will be mind blowing :D just wait and see. Yes I know last chapter was rushed but I will take my time with this one. **

Mike was so happy that he and Harvey were getting married. He felt his heart flutter when Harvey took him into the city to find the perfect engagement ring. Mike loved the city but he also the quiet and peace of Harvey's estate in the country. Harvey took him to a small jewelry store and Mike was memorized by all the diamonds and jewels.

"Mike." Harvey said. Mike walked over to see a tray of silver bands. Some had jewels in them some were just plain. "Which one do you like the most love?" Mike looked over and picked up a few to try them one. Then a ring caught his eye. It wasn't on the tray and it was a platinum band with a few small diamonds on it. Mike saw the price and gasped silently. Harvey saw where Mike's eyes were and he was astounded at the ring.

"Can I see this one sir?" Harvey asked the jeweler. The man nodded and took out the ring Mike was eyeing. Harvey took the ring and gently grasped Mike's hand. He raised it to the hand the ring was in and Harvey slid the ring onto Mike's left ring finger.

"Perfect." Harvey whispered. Mike blushed and gazed at the beautiful ring. "Harvey it's beautiful and all but it's too expensive." Harvey chuckled and took out his credit card.

"That one please." The jeweler nodded and took the credit card to swipe it.

"Nothing it's too expensive Mike if you like then I will get it for you. No matter the cost." Harvey said with a smiled on his face. Mike smiled back weakly. He did feel bad for making Harvey spend so much on him. Harvey kissed Mike's temple and Mike blushed.

The jeweler came back and gave Harvey the receipt and the ring. Harvey and Mike went back to the car where Ray was waiting outside for them.

"Let me see. Let me see." Ray said. His voice was filled with excitement and joy. Harvey placed the ring in Ray's hand and he examined the ring thoroughly. Harvey smirked "Did I do well Ray?"

"As always Harvey." "Do you know that Mike actually picked the ring?" Ray's jaw dropped. "My my Mike you have exquisite taste in metals and diamonds. I'm very impressed and congrats again." Mike blushed "Thanks Ray." Harvey opened the door for Mike and Mike entered the car.

Harvey and Mike returned back to the manor and as soon as they opened the door they were greeted with the sounds of shouting.

"You can't believe that I would do that to Harvey!" Patrick yelled. There was mumbling that Mike couldn't hear. "Fine!" Patrick yelled again. The door was slammed and Patrick appeared. Harvey laid a hand around Mike's waist, and pulled him close.

Patrick growled and hissed. Harvey sneered and showed his fangs, Mike pulled away from Harvey's body and stood in front of Harvey.

"Hey. Hey look at me. Harvey look at me." Harvey looked and Mike touched his cheek. "Breathe baby breath. Deep breaths, just calm down and look at me." Harvey took some deep breaths but kept looking at Patrick.

"Harvey I'm right here. Not behind me right here. Keep breathing slow and deep. Easy baby easy. Focus on me and the sound of my voice." Harvey closed his eyes and focused on Mike's voice and breathing. Harvey began to calm down and looked at Mike.

"Thanks baby." He whispered. Mike smiled and just nodded. Patrick huffed and walked the other way. Harvey took Mike to his room and pressed Mike against the door.

Mike smiled as Harvey leaned in and gave a quick kiss to his neck. "One second then we can get to the good stuff." Harvey said as he got down on one knee. Mike smiled brightly and felt tears stinging behind his eyes.

"Mike Ross I love you so much, and I want you to be happy for the rest of your life. I know we haven't known each other long, but I know that this is true love. Mike will you marry me?" Mike smiled and let out a sob.

"Yes, yes Harvey I will marry you." Harvey smiled and slipped the ring onto Mike's finger. Harvey stood up and gave Mike a tight hug, and lightly pressed his lips to Mike's

Mike kissed back gently and Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike's waist. He pulled him close and began to make his way to the bed.

"Master Harvey. Your father would wish to speak with you." Thomas said from the other side of the door. Harvey broke the kiss and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mike." Harvey whispered as he laid Mike down on the bed. "It's fine Harvey. We can continue this later. Go see what your father wants." Harvey smiled and kissed Mike deeply. They broke apart and Harvey winked as he left the room.

Harvey knocked and he heard his father say enter. Harvey opened the door and made his way over to the couch where his father was sitting. "Take a seat Harvey." Harvey nodded and sat in the chair across from Gordon.

"Harvey do you know why your past… lovers have died?" Harvey tensed and looked away. He never understood why all of his lovers (people he bought) would just mysteriously die. The all happened in the middle of the night, and Harvey was always in the room. The next morning he would find the body dried of blood and bruises all over the men.

"I always thought it was me. I thought I did it in my sleep. Grandfather told me that sometimes we could feed in our sleep. I always blamed myself. Why do you ask? Did you find the killer?"

"Not exactly. We thought it was Patrick who was killing them out of revenge or jealously, but it wasn't him. That's why you heard shouting when you came home today. And to put you at ease… No you never touched your lovers in their sleep. There was never any blood in your mouth or in your stomach. And your mother and I believe that someone would take your love out of your bed while you slept and beat them close to death, and then would drain them."

Harvey nodded and shook his head. "If it wasn't Paddy then who was it?"

"We don't know son." Gordon whispered to his eldest. Harvey sighed, and began to feel uneasy.

"Father may I leave I want to check on Mike." Gordon nodded and gestured to the door. Harvey nodded and quickly left to go back to his room.

Harvey finally made it and heard a commotion behind his door. "Patrick Stop!" Mike shouted.

Harvey burst through the door to find Mike shirtless and pinned against the wall. Patrick was grazing Mike's neck. Mike was kicking and struggling, but Patrick was too strong for Mike to fight off.

Harvey rushed over and threw Patrick off Mike. Patrick hit the bedpost and snarled lowly. "Mike." Harvey said as he quickly examined the shaking boy for wounds. Harvey was looking over Mike's face when he was grabbed from behind and was flung towards his door.

"Harvey!" Mike yelled. Patrick tucked his fingers under Mike chin and brought his face back to his own.

"Mike please believe me." Patrick pleaded. Mike looked down and felt his brain rushing at a million miles per hour. Harvey groaned and saw Patrick near Mike, and he felt anger flow through him. He stood up and shouted "Patrick!" Patrick looked over and Harvey stopped.

He saw his brothers eyes filled with regret and loneliness. He felt his heart lurch and all the anger in his body rushed away. "Paddy." Harvey whispered. Patrick took his hand away from Mike and ran over to his big brother. Harvey wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tight. Patrick buried his face in Harvey's shoulder and began to sob.

"I'm sorry Harvey. I'm so sorry big brother. I didn't do it… I swear I didn't do it. Never touched them… any of them." Harvey looked confused. "Wait Paddy what are you talking about?"

Patrick turned away from Harvey and muttered something. Harvey got closer and Patrick whispered something in his ear.

Harvey's face dropped and Patrick looked away in shame. "Thanks for being honest Paddy." Harvey said in a calm voice. He kissed Paddy's forehead and walked over to Mike. Harvey swept Mike into his arms and led him into a guest bedroom.

Mike was shaking and Harvey sat him on his lap. Mike clutched Harvey and shook in his arms. Harvey rocked him and whispered sweet words to soothe the younger man. After a while Mike calmed down and Harvey kissed Mike sweetly. Mike kissed back and leaned into Harvey more.

Harvey broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Mike's. "I'm sorry you are involved in all of this, but I swear on my life that nothing bad will happen to you. I love you Mike."

"Harvey I love you too, but what the hell are you talking about? What did Patrick whisper to you?" Harvey sighed and took Mike's hand into his own.

"Mike I'm going to tell you a story, and I don't want you to interrupt, and I just want you to know I love you." Mike nodded and Harvey took a breath in.

"I have been alive for 140 years Mike. I was born in 1882 in New York. My mother died in childbirth and my dad was gone. I was in an orphan home for 12 years until Erin and Gordon found me. They were vampires and couldn't have children. They saw me and adopted me. A few years later they found Patrick in Chicago and adopted him too. He was also human.

So Patrick and I grew up. Happy, healthy, and human. It was 1912 and we were living here in this house and Patrick and I got sick with the flu. See back then we didn't have medicine so Paddy and I almost died. Mom was devastated and Dad took matters into his own hands.

He came into my room one night. I was still burning with the fever and my stomach was in knots. He put his hand in my hair and asked me if I wanted to become like him and Mom. I knew that Mom and Dad would be crushed with Paddy and me so I agreed. Dad bit me and within days I became a vampire. Patrick also said yes.

You know Patrick was only 23 when he died. I was 30, but it was worth it in the end. I got to meet you, but now…

I have had other men in my life. I loved them all, but… a few months after I bought them I would wake up with them in my arms and they were died. Dried of blood during the middle of the night. I always thought it was me, but Dad always found no blood in my mouth or stomach. My father and I thought it was Patrick but Paddy told me the truth.

Mike I know who killed my past lovers…" Harvey was about to say the killers name when the door was slammed open and Harvey stood up in front of Mike, and he hissed.

Mike peeked to see who opened the door and he saw Thomas.

**HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm evil but it will work out in the end. READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Vampires and Love Chapter 6

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Vampires have only high end jobs. Humans are their slaves/food. Humans are bought and sold and Mike is sold to Harvey. AU and Slash. Caring/Loving Harvey and Loving/Shy Mike.

**I'm very glad people liked my twist. I'm sorry to say but the story is ending soon. Maybe another 2 chapters of this might be the last one idk yet… Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and follows my story… YOU GUYS ROCK!**

Thomas stood at the door with a smirk on his face. "Congratulations Harvey you figured out who killed you "lovers". I'm surprised really I knew Patrick would spoil the secret sooner or later, but I never figured it would be this late in the game." Thomas said. He dropped his English accent and he sounded American.

"Thomas why… why would you do this to me?" Harvey sneered. Mike gripped Harvey's shirt and buried his face into Harvey's back. Harvey broaden his shoulders to protect Mike.

Thomas laughed. "Revenge dear boy. One of your little boy toys was my son. His name was Henry and he was your first slave. You drank him dry on your first feed on him and had no remorse! So since you killed my son I have been killing all your little boys."

Harvey froze for a minute and looked down. "Thomas you don't know how much I cried when Henry died and I knew that I did that. I cried for months and I still feel guilty for that. I'm sorry that I accidently killed him, but he was my first human and I was so hungry… I'm so sorry. Thomas I really am. Please forgive me." Harvey pleaded.

Thomas gave him a cold look. "Never! I will kill Mike and then you will finally understand my pain. I lost the one I loved now you are too." Thomas said as he moved swiftly towards Harvey. Harvey reacted and threw Mike away from him. Mike was flung against the wall and Thomas tackled Harvey and Harvey pinned him against the wall.

Thomas was fighting hard and Harvey was barely holding him back. "Mike go!" Harvey yelled as he pinned Thomas again. Mike ran out of the room and ran as fast as he could to Gordon and Erin's room. Mike banged on the door and put his back on it. He kept glancing from one hallway to the other. Gordon opened the door and Mike pushed himself and Gordon through the door.

"Mike what are on earth are you doing?" Gordon asked. Mike was huffing and Erin entered the room. "Mike!" Erin rushed over and took the shaking boy into her arms.

"Thomas… Harvey… attacked… kill…. Me" Mike said as he shook and was panting. "Mike slow down please. Breath for a minute then take love." Mike nodded and looked at the door. Erin tightened her grip slightly and Mike took in a deep breath.

"Thomas is the one killing all of Harvey's mates. He was attacking Harvey when Harvey told me to run. So I did and I came here. Please Gordon or Erin please go see if Harvey is ok please." Mike pleaded. Gordon nodded.

"Love please stay here and watch Mike. Protect him." Gordon said. Erin nodded and kissed the blonde on the temple. "Don't worry you are safe with me." Erin said in a calming voice. Mike nodded and put his head on her neck.

Gordon left the room and Erin took Mike to the bed and laid him down. "Rest for a minute or so I will be here and watching." Mike nodded and closed his eyes.

When Mike woke up he was laying on a hard surface. He tried to struggle, but his arms and legs were restrained. Mike tried to scream but he was also gagged. He looked down to see himself naked. Then a shadow covered Mike's bare stomach. Mike looked over and saw Thomas luring over him. He froze and tried to remain calm.

"Now now don't be shy after all we do have an audience to entertain." Thomas said in a sickening tone as he turned on a light. Mike looked over to see Harvey chained to the wall gagged as well. He began to thrash around and Thomas went over and punched Harvey's gut.

Mike struggled and found the rope getting tighter around his wrists. Harvey looked up at lunged at Thomas. Thomas clicked his tongue and waved his finger at Harvey.

"Now let's get down to business shall we?" Thomas said as he grabbed a tray. On the tray were various knives and clamps. Mike's heart began to pound in his chest. He was fearing for Harvey's life as well as his own.

Thomas walked over with a small hunting knife, and smiled wickedly. He cut the gag in Mike's mouth and pulled it away. "Harvey!" Mike yelled as Thomas cut a shallow into Mike's stomach. Harvey huffed and struggled to get free.

"Don't worry Harvey. Mike and I are going to have lots of fun." Thomas said sadistically.

"Harvey please don't look. I'm begging you don't look!" Mike yelled as Thomas cut into Mike's arm. Harvey didn't look away he couldn't really. His eyes were glued on Mike, and his eyes were filling with tears.

Mike was trying to endure and not scream, but he couldn't keep the screams in. He was begging for someone to help. He looked over and saw Harvey crying. Harvey looked up and locked eyes with Mike.

'_I'm so sorry Mike. I wish I could save you right now. I'm trying to break free just please hold on.' _Harvey thought.

'_I know Harvey. I'm trying but it hurts so much… please make it stop Harvey!' _Mike thought. Harvey lowered his head as Mike kept screaming, and Thomas kept cutting into him.

"Oh Harvey you picked a great specimen for your final lover. Pale as the moon, blonde hair like wheat, blue eyes like the ocean. Totally perfect."

Harvey grunted and struggled some more. Mike tried to move away from the blade as it caressed his face. Thomas grabbed Mike's face to steady him. Thomas grabbed a jagged edge blade and cut down Mike's cheek.

"AHHH!" Mike screamed. Thomas smiled and dragged the blade down to Mike's chin.

"He is a very interesting. He has a nice scream. And red definitely looks good on him."

**HA HA HA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! OK maybe 2 more chapters then done! Thanks to all who read and review on the stories! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

Vampires and Love Chapter 7

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Vampires have only high end jobs. Humans are their slaves/food. Humans are bought and sold and Mike is sold to Harvey. AU and Slash. Caring/Loving Harvey and Loving/Shy Mike.

**Ok so I plan on 2 or 3 more chapters I haven't decided yet…. Any who ON WITH THE STORY!**

Mike screamed again as Thomas poured salt into the fresh cut on Mike's thigh. Mike bit his lip so hard it was bleeding. Mike was all cut up and he had bruises forming and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Mike had taken a beating and wasn't even close to being done.

"Awe so cute. Trying to be brave for Harvey. See that Harvey being brave just for you." Harvey was struggling as hard as he could. Thomas just smiled and went back to cutting Mike. Harvey wrapped the chains around his hands and pulled as hard as he could.

Harvey could feel the chains beginning to loosen. He smiled on the inside and he began to struggle even more. Mike saw Harvey struggling and he felt bad for getting him into this situation.

'_I'm so sorry Harvey. You got in this mess and I'm sorry. Maybe if I…'_ Mike thought before he heard a loud clanking noise. He looked over and saw Harvey free from the wall, and he looked pissed. Harvey shook off the chains and ungagged himself.

"Thomas put the blade down and step away from him." Thomas laughed and in the blink of an eye had Mike unbound and in front of him. He held a blade to his neck and lightly pressed into a uncut part of skin. Harvey sneered and rolled his shoulders.

"Mike baby close your eyes." "Harvey." Mike whispered. Harvey gave him a sympathetic look and Mike nodded and closed his eye. Mike held his breath as he felt a blast of air hit his face and then he felt familiar arms wrap around him.

Mike was about to open his eye but Harvey put his hand over Mike's eyes. "I don't want you to see it. I don't want you to have nightmares over this." Harvey said in a soft voice. Mike nodded and felt Harvey begin to guide him out of the room. After they left the room Harvey picked Mike up very gently and cradled him as close to his body as physically possible.

Harvey kissed Mike's forehead and whispered that they were home. Mike opened his eye to see the home he grew to love. Patrick opened the door and ran to Harvey's side.

"Mike… Harvey is he ok?" Paddy asked. Harvey shook his head no and kept walking. Erin and Gordon were sitting on the couch and Gordon was holding Erin close to him.

Erin was covered in bruises and she was still bleeding from her mouth. Erin looked up and swiftly made her way to Harvey and Mike. She gasped as she saw Mike, and she began to cry.

"Harvey I am so sorry. Thomas came up behind me and he attacked but I fought back. I'm so sorry that I lost him I know it was my responsibility to look out for him, but I failed." Erin said as she sobbed harder. Mike reached out and took her hand. He squeezed it and Erin smiled and nodded.

Harvey kissed his mother on the cheek and a female doctor rushed over to Harvey. She tried to touch Mike but Harvey pulled away and hissed loudly. "Mr. Specter I am Dr. Paulson give me Mike so I can help." Harvey reluctantly gave Mike to Dr. Paulson and she began to stitch up the deeper wounds. Mike would flinch once in a while and Harvey would take his hand and kiss it.

Dr. Paulson finished up and cleaned up. "OK Mike I want you to rest for 3 weeks. And Mr. Specter…" "Please call me Harvey." "Harvey no sex for at least a month. We don't want Mike to break down like a little puppy. Also you can call me Donna."

Harvey smirked. He liked this woman and she was something fierce. Mike was a bit afraid of her but he thought she was really pretty. Harvey took Donna aside and offered her a position as the family doctor.

Donna agreed immediately and she and Harvey made their ways back to Mike. Mike was lying and he was nodding off. Harvey stroked his hair gently and adored how the light made Mike's hair look golden.

Donna took Mike's blood pressure and pulse. She took notes on a piece of paper and watch Harvey fondly. 'They do make a very cute couple.' Donna thought as she left the boys alone.

_**3 Weeks Later…**_

"Harvey it's been three weeks I can get up now." Mike said as he tried to lie up. Harvey gently pushed him back down and lightly kissed Mike. "Donna hasn't given you the yes or no yet so just rest a little more." Harvey said in a soft voice. Mike's heart melted when he heard that tone and he snuggled into the pillow.

Donna came in and smiled at her boys. Mike and Donna gossiped a lot now and she kept Harvey in line as well. Harvey did like her and so did Mike. Mike spotted her and smiled brightly.

"Hey Donna." He said in a sweet tone. "Don't you be all sweet with me just because you want to get out of this bed. First I do have to do a physical then we can go from there ok?" Mike nodded and Slid up a little so Donna could start. Harvey never left Mike's side and he gave little kisses when Donna found something good.

"Ok all done. So Mike is healing very well most of the wounds are healing nicely and won't leave scars. He can move around now and get out of bed. But I have some bad news…unfortunately some of the deeper wounds on his thighs will leave large scars. I'm sorry Mikey." Donna said. Mike just nodded and Harvey squeezed his hand and kissed Mike's temple. Donna grabbed her gear and left her boys alone for a moment.

Harvey sensed the discomfort from his fiancée and he felt bad that Mike was scared and not himself. Mike anxiously played with the sheet on top of his legs. 'Maybe Harvey won't want me anymore now that I have scars.' Mike thought. Harvey cupped Mike's chin and brought Mike's face to his own.

"Mike I don't care about the scars. I love you and I always will. Yes they have a painful past but I can look over that because you survived and you are still with me today. I care about you and I don't want to see you stress or worry over those scars. They don't change my view of you. You are still the most beautiful, perfect, and sexy man I love." Harvey said.

Mike felt tears prick at his eyes. He knew Harvey loved him, but he never knew it was that deep. Mike looked back at his thighs under the sheet and he pulled the sheet down.

"Together." Mike whispered. "Together." Harvey whispered back. His eyes trailed down Mike's body and stayed on where the scar began. Harvey contained his gasp as he saw a thick pink line trailing his thigh. It ended just above his knee. Harvey looked at Mike.

'May I?' Harvey thought. Mike nodded and he watched as Harvey grazed the scar with his finger. Mike flinched and looked away. Harvey saw Mike flinch and he pulled back up. "Did I…?" Harvey asked. Mike shook his head and took Harvey's fingers and put them back on the scar.

Harvey took his fingers off the scar and he lightly kissed the beginning of the scar. Mike moaned a little and Harvey smirked a little and kept kissing the scar until he reached the end of it. Mike looked down and smiled seductively. Harvey got up and lightly kissed Mike.

"No Mike Donna said no sex for a month. So we have at least another 2 weeks. So Mike calm it down horny boy." Harvey said. Mike leaned up and kissed Harvey. "No rules against kissing." Mike said. Harvey rolled his eyes and kissed back.

After their make-out session Mike finally stood up. "Ah! That feels so damn good to be up." Harvey smiled and stood up behind Mike and wrapped his arms around Mike.

"Oh yeah that feels so nice and I have missed this terribly." Harvey moaned. Mike chuckled and wiggled closer to Harvey. Harvey kissed Mike on the shoulder and nuzzled his face into Mike neck.

"Do you still want to mate with me? I mean you don't have to, but if you still want to then we will." Harvey asked. "Yes I still want to mate with you. Nothing would make me happier. Well other than marrying you." Mike replied back.

There was a knock on the door and Harvey gripped Mike tightly. The door opened to show Erin behind the door. "Harvey I just wanted to see if Mike was up. Donna said he would be shortly. Hello Mike how are you feeling?" Erin said as she approached Mike.

"I'm fine Erin. Just slowly getting better and everything. How are you feeling?" "Fine fine I'm more worried about you sweetie."

Mike smiled and so did Harvey. "Glad you are feeling better Mom." Erin smiled and left the room. Harvey swooped Mike up into his arms and took Mike back to the bed.

"No Harvey no more bed I want to be up." Mike whined. Harvey just smiled and laid him down on the bed. Harvey gave Mike a look and Mike understood. Harvey hasn't fed off Mike for a while.

Mike tilted his neck and Harvey gently began to feed. After a few minutes Harvey was full and he laid back and sighed happily. Mike smiled and placed himself onto Harvey's chest.

He wasn't horny like the other times he was just tired and Harvey noticed. Harvey laid the boy against his chest and hushed him to sleep. Mike fell asleep rather quickly and Harvey went to stroking Mike's back and hair.

Harvey began to feel tired as well, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep to Mike's heartbeat.

**CHAPTER 7! Ok so I know this chapter is off a bit but I got off track, so 9 or 10 chapters for this story idk but they will be amazing and im thinking sequel if I get enough support for it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

Vampires and Love Chapter 8

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Vampires have only high end jobs. Humans are their slaves/food. Humans are bought and sold and Mike is sold to Harvey. AU and Slash. Caring/Loving Harvey and Loving/Shy Mike.

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I love all the reviews you guys post! They make my day and I love all the support for all the stories especially this one. THIS ONE IS FOR YOU GUYS!**

Harvey woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and great. He looked down to his chest and he frowned. Mike wasn't there and Harvey began to worry a little. Harvey got up and checked the room and the bathroom. Mike wasn't there. Then Harvey went to the kitchen and he smiled slightly. He saw Patrick and Mike making breakfast.

"Ok then we stir in the milk into the bowl and after we pour the batter onto the griddle. Then add the chocolate chips when they are cookinggot it?" Mike said. Patrick nodded and got to work. Mike looked over and smiled brightly. He made his way over to Harvey and gave him a small kiss.

"Good morning." Mike said. Harvey placed a kiss on his temple. "Good morning to you too love. Paddy good morning." Harvey said. Patrick looked over and stuck his tongue out. "Mornin big bro." Harvey smiled and went over and squeezed a hug out of Patrick.

"Ok Harvey I get it let go!" Patrick said. Harvey smiled and let his brother go. Mike smiled at the brothers and he kinda wished he had a brother of his own. Harvey looked over and rushed over to Mike and picked him up and swung them around.

"Ah Harvey!" Mike laughed. Harvey laughed as well and gently kissed Mike. Mike smiled and wiggled out of Harvey's grip. He walked back to Patrick and continued to cook the pancakes. Harvey set the table and got out the butter and maple syrup. The pancakes were done and even Erin and Gordon migrated down for the sugary hotcakes.

Everyone enjoyed Mike and Patrick's pancakes. Erin and Harvey cleaned up after much bickering from Mike and Paddy.

Harvey took Mike's hand and led him back to their bedroom. Mike smiled as Harvey opened the door and swung Mike against it as it closed. Harvey kissed Mike until he was breathless and then he began to nibble his neck. Mike was enjoying himself when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Mike please go lay on the bed." Harvey asked. Mike nodded and he went to the bed but instead of laying down he sat up and saw Gordon walk into the room.

"Mike as you know that Harvey loves you very much and he wants to be mated with you." Mike nodded and smiled fondly at Harvey. Harvey smiled back and gestured back to his father. Mike looked back and Gordon continued.

"Well when a human and vampire mate it is extremely dangerous. The vampire has to take some of the blood from the human in order to be fully mated. That's why I'm here to make sure Harvey doesn't kill you. Now Mike have you and Harvey talked about actually becoming a vampire?"

Mike shook his head no but then answered "I do want to become a vampire to be with Harvey forever." Mike said quietly. Harvey brushed a kiss on his cheek and nuzzled Mike's neck.

Gordon nodded and Harvey laid on top of Mike and began to lightly kiss him. Mike felt weird that Gordon was watching his son and him making out, but Mike just let Harvey work his magic. Mike moaned as Harvey made his way into his mouth with his tongue.

"Mike I'm going to bite you now ok?" Harvey asked. Mike just nodded and tilted his neck so then Harvey could get a better bite.

"I love you Mike." Harvey whispered as he bit into Mike. Mike gasped and he felt like he should struggle but he didn't have the energy.

"I love you too Harvey." Mike said as he began to get black spots in his vision. Gordon came over and looked at Mike. Mike looked very pale and his breathing was getting shallow.

"Mike stay with us. Harvey that's enough." Gordon said. Harvey couldn't stop and he whimpered to his father.

"Harvey you have to stop on your own. Please you are going to kill him if you don't stop. Harvey!" Gordon said. Gordon took action and he gently took Harvey's fangs out of Mike and shoved him against the wall. Harvey snarled and Gordon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harvey." Mike whispered. Harvey was pulled out of his bloodlust haze and he went to Mike. Harvey bit his wrist and cooed Mike to drink. Mike latched onto Harvey's wrist and drank slowly. Then the blood hit his tongue and a fierce pain spread through Mike.

"AH!" Mike screamed as he tried to crawl away from the pain. Harvey saw this and his heart broke. He pulled the man into his arms to stop some of Mike's uncontrollable movements.

"We have to wait another 30 minutes before he can drink. After that an hour to see if he makes it through the transformation." Gordon said. Harvey nodded and tried to soothe his love with sweet words. But all Mike did was scream, moan, and whimper.

30 minutes went by and Mike fed again. After the pain doubled and Mike screamed louder and louder. Harvey sometimes put his hand gently over Mike's mouth. Mike looked into Harvey's eyes with a pained and hurt expression in them.

Harvey shed a tear or two for his lover. The hour was almost over and Harvey was rocking Mike back and forth. Gordon walked in and checked Mike.

"No pulse… No heartbeat. This is a good thing Harvey. It means that he is going to change." Gordon said. Harvey was relieved and he waited for his love for wake up.

It was another 15 minutes before Harvey called out for his father because Mike was begin to stir. Gordon came in and checked Mike. He smiled and winked at Harvey.

Mike opened his eyes and looked at Harvey. Harvey stared back and smiled.

"Do I look ok?" Mike asked. Harvey nodded and give Mike a mirror. And then Mike was entranced.

Mike still had golden hair but it seemed brighter. His eyes were a rich blue and then they turned blood red. Mike flipped out a little bit but Harvey kissed his shoulder and gently nipped it as well.

"Will it go away? I like my blue eyes better." Mike said.

"It will go away soon as you eat. Now since you are a vampire now… I want to try something… do you want to try?" Harvey said seductively.

"Oh oh yes I do." Mike said as he jumped on top of Harvey and they began to passionately kiss.

**Ok DONE FINALLY! This is the last chapter for this story. IM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG I forgot and then I didn't want to write it. Ok but I'm done now! If you want a sequel let me know…. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
